Bad Romance
by CaliforniaLove145
Summary: Talyor Morgan, a top FBI agent, has been assigned, by the President, to work with the world famous detective L. From the start, things don't go off right. So what will happen to the two after weeks of working together? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If I owned L, my life would be amazing. Oh, and I don't own Death Note either... Damn =(

**Summary**: This kinda introduces Taylor and her wacky personality. I wrote this at, like, 4 in the morning after I woke up and couldn't sleep, but I still had fun making her childish temperament.

**A/N**: So... I was thinking that this kinda takes place maybe 2 or 3 years before Death Note, so that would make L about 21 or 22-ish (correct me if I'm wrong). And, like I said, I wrote this when I couldn't sleep and finished a second chapter right after school the same day. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not, though I probably will anyway =)

* * *

With one free hand I reached into my pocket and pulled out my room key. As I pushed the heavy hotel room door open I tried not to drop the caramel mocha and doughnuts I was balancing in my left hand. After shutting the door I walked over to the kitchen counter and set down my breakfast. Then I looked around the room.

Of the three hotels we'd stayed in so, this was absolutely my favorite by far. We had a huge, five-room suite to ourselves, consisting of the main room, two spacious bedrooms, a large kitchen, ad a luxurious bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. Even though my bedroom had its own bathroom, I still preferred to use the nicer one.

Crouching on the floor in his odd way was the "Great Detective" himself. I was exuberant at the thought of working with the famous L on this case. That was before I realized how infuriating he was.

Well, maybe I was over-reacting; I tended to do that. It's just that he's barley spoken to me in the last two weeks we've been working together, and he doesn't seem to want any help from me at all. Instead of moping around and feeling useless, I decided to spend my time on my new hobby: annoying L.

I understand how very childish of me that is, but at least I get a reaction from him. And judging from some of his responses, he can be pretty childish, too.

I skipped over to my room to change in more comfortable clothes, as I wasn't leaving the suite anytime soon. I put on my most comfortable sweats, a T-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. Over the bottoms of my sweats I pulled on my beige boots.

Unfortunately, our glorious suite had one flaw, and a major one at that: of all the rooms in this hotel, ours had to be the one with the busted heater. L refused to allow anyone to come into our room to fix it, so our daily high was about seventy-two degrees, but that's if we were _really _lucky.

I walked into my small bathroom to brush my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. My auburn hair, which flowed in waves past my shoulders, was being difficult this fine morning. I soon gave up on my relentless tresses, letting it hang naturally down my back.

Annoyed at the stubbornness of my hair, my dark green eyes were narrowed and my full bottom lip stuck out in an angry pout. Working with L… Correction: doing _nothing_ while L ignored me and did everything himself resulted in me having a very short temper these days. I huffed as I stomped out of my room, determined to take out my frustrations by annoying my partner.

Too bad he beat me to it.

When I marched over to the kitchen counter to grab my coffee and doughnuts, I noticed the large, white bag was nowhere in sight. A few irritated glances later, I saw the crouching L delicately holding a glazed maple doughnut and taking large bites out of it.

"Lawliet!" I shouted, exasperated. Those were _mine_, not yours! They were for _me_!"

I saw him twitch at the sound of his name, but made no further comment on it or how I knew it. Instead the shaggy black-haired detective turned his head and looked up at me.

"I apologize, Miss Morgan," he said in his maddening matter-of-fact voice. "I did not realize that you were so selfish". And with a smirk he turned and plucked out another doughnut from the bag.

My blood was _boiling_ as I plopped down onto the little couch behind where L was crouching on the floor, staring at the computer screen in front of him.

So he finally decided to accept my challenge. After days of my successful attempts at irritating him, the Great L was going to fight back.

I purposely slurped my mocha as I watched the numbers flash on the screen. If L had gotten his way, I wouldn't even be allowed to know much about the case anyway. However, at the command of the American President, L had no other choice than to accept me or to drop the case altogether.

At the age of seventeen I, Taylor Morgan, had already assisted the FBI in two huge cases: hunting down the mass murderer who killed my parents and 120 other people, and uncovering an assassination of the President by a terrorist group whose leader was a deputy director in the FBI on the case in question. So now here I am, two years later, investigating an overthrow of the government of my own country and not being allowed to help with _anything_.

Also, this case had almost everything to do with technology. Currently we, or should I say L, was monitoring computer activity of all government agencies and anyone else with immediate or extremely close ties with the government.

In all of about two minutes, L had gone through six doughnuts; I'd only bought seven. As he reached in to pluck the last one, I snatched the bag, grabbed the doughnut and stuffed the whole thing into my mouth. After a very bored glance at me he turned back to the numbers running down the screen.

Satisfied with my small victory I smiled. Then in a moment of pure childish impulse, I crumpled up the white bag and tossed it at L's head.

When he made no move to retaliate I gave up and pulled my book from under the couch. I could never explain why, but for some odd reason, if I wanted to keep something safe, I'd put it either within the couch cushions or under the couch itself.

Like the hopeless romantic I am, I occasionally sighed as I continued on through my favorite novel. A few chapters later I looked up from my book to check the screen. L was no longer in the room. I shrugged and continued on with my book.

The book flew out of my hands as a very soft but heavy something flew over the top of the couch and landed on my stomach. "Oof". I sat up to see L standing three feet away with his hands deep within his pockets.

"Miss Morgan," he began with an evil smile. "It would be appreciated if you didn't leave your things lying all over the place".

I looked down to see what he had thrown at me. It was my pink duffel bag. I stood up to drag it to my room, sticking my tongue out at L as I did so. He started to chuckle.

He was still laughing at me when I returned to the main room and flopped back onto the couch. L padded his way to his spot in front of my couch and began observing the screen again once he had crouched into his unusual position. Infuriated, I lifted my leg up and aimed a kick at his head.

* * *

Another A/N: So R&R and PLEASE let me know what you think!!!

Oh, and would anyone care to know what Taylor's favorite novel is? It's actually mine in real life, so just let me know if your'e curious!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Alas, I doth not own Death Note. (Say THAT 5 times fast!)

Okay, I know that made no sense, nor is it grammatically correct; Don't judge me! I just finished reading Hamlet in class today... But hey, I just made a tongue-twister! =P

So I'll start over: I do not own Death Note, Starbucks or, most importantly, L. Bummer... =(

**Summary**: So Tay (Taylor) decides to try to kick L's ass... uhh, not likely chika, sorry. Oh, and there's a giant cookie, too! ^_^

**A/N**: Wow, so my boyfriend and I broke up yesterday, and I swear people at my school have nothing better to do than to talk shit about me. Whateva, bitches! Jeez, I hate highschool!

Oh lordy, so yeah, thanks for the story alerts and I beg you to please, please, _please_ review!

* * *

I karate-kicked him as hard as I could. In a last-second moment of decision, I aimed for his back rather than his head. Now as a person, let me tell you, I am not violent. Normally, I'm a very "happy-go-lucky", "go-with-the-flow" kind of girl. And even if I _am _annoyed, I prefer to play mind games rather than bodily fight someone. Fifteen days ago, you couldn't in a million years convince me that I would ever meet someone who would piss me off to the point of wanting to physically destroy them. There was something about Lawliet… something about him… that inexplicably enraged me to no end.

Thanks to the fury behind my kick, L had fallen down inches away from the computer equipment. I leaped up from the sofa, expecting him to retaliate. He fulfilled my expectation by flipping onto his back while still on the floor and swinging his leg against my own.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I landed on my back. _Hard_. I tried to get up as fast as I could; only L was quicker. His black eyes, usually wide and thoughtful, were narrowed, filled with pure fury, and seemed even darker than normal. The both of us stood still, poised and ready, waiting for the other's attack, all the while staring each other down.

I lost my patience and kicked at his chest. L managed to block me with his forearm, then grabbed my ankle and sharply twisted it so that I lost my balance and fell onto my back again. Mimicking his move from before, I slid my foot against his and he fell down, too.

This time, the wind was knocked out of _him_, so I took my chance. I pounced on him just as he began to lift himself up by his elbows. I pinned his shoulders down and made a sound that could only be described as a snarl. I wasn't sure yet if I was going to beat the shit out of him, so I just held him down as he struggled to get free. I gave a smug smile as I realized I had the upper hand… or so I thought.

Suddenly, L managed to grab my arms and shift from under me. He rolled over on top of me, pinning me to the ground with his weight. While holding my arms to the floor, L lifted himself up and secured the rest of my body to the floor by straddling me. After countless attempts of trying to get out from under him, I realized he had won. _Fuck_.

I glared up at him with a look that plainly wished for him to drop dead. I waited for him to speak, refusing to be the first one to do so. Losing was… humiliating; I'd never lost a fight before. I ended up waiting for about two minutes for him to talk, as he was catching his breath. The both of us were panting and I could tell that my back would be sore later. As L's breathing began to ease, I noticed that I still had difficulty drawing in breath. _Oh_. My face began to burn as I could feel it going red. I was embarrassed, although I couldn't be sure whether it was because I had lost or because of the awkward position I was in under his body.

L hunched over and brought his face close to mine. "What. Is. Your. Problem?" he demanded to know. His voice seemed disconcertingly calm, but I could tell from the black fire in his eyes that he was by no means composed in any way. If looks could kill…

Now, more embarrassed than anything, I asked in a small voice, "umm… L? Could you please get off of me?" My blush had deepened by the end of my inquiry.

L coolly looked over me, gently rolled off my body and sat next to me. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. I copied his position, only I hid my face in my own knees, the better to hide my blushing face.

_Well, this was sufficiently awkward_. I focused my mind on trying to figure out why we had fought to begin with. Apparently, my mind, with a will of its own, was still debating over the cause of my beet-red face. As a great battle waged within my head, I commanded myself to get a grip and took a deep breath to calm myself.

L broke the silence, just as I intended. I also had no intent of answering him. "Miss Morgan," he began formally. I looked up and rolled my eyes at him; you would think after two weeks, he would just drop it and call me by my name already. "Would you please explain exactly what your prob- what is bothering you," he amended.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I spoke. "You. Are. My. Problem," I mumbled, possibly incoherently. Apparently he did hear me, as a look of confusion crossed his face. I felt flickers of annoyance returning; wordlessly I stood up and marched out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.

xXx

Though all of my frustration from the last two weeks had been relieved by taking it out on L just now, I was still angry. I was upset with myself, to tell the truth, not that I was ever going to admit it. _I had lost_. I was proud enough to be disturbed by that fact. It made my life easier to just blame my problem on a dark-eyed, black-haired someone.

The cool breeze outside felt nice against my still slightly warm face. I walked two blocks over to the nearest Starbucks, the supplier of my morning meal. Thankfully, I was still dressed in my comfortable ensemble of sweats-and-a-hoodie, so I was reasonably warm in the 63 degree weather. The cold air calmed me down and I was already feeling a bit happier.

Walking into the coffee shop, I smiled and deeply inhaled the warm and stimulating aromas around me. _Ahhh, heaven_. After ordering another caramel mocha, my second of the day, the delicious array of desserts caught my attention. One thing in particular stood out for me: a giant cookie, its circumference nearly as big as my head. The cookie was dark brown in color, with giant chunks of both white and dark chocolate protruding out of it. I could have sworn there was a divine light shining down onto that delectable dessert.

"Umm… excuse me? Could I get one of those cookies? The big, chocolaty one over there…" I pointed it out to the cashier. She replied with a "no problem" and put it into a large white bag, exactly the same as the one that had contained my doughnuts from before. My mind strayed to fact that I had eaten only one of my seven doughnuts… which brought me back to L. I noticed there was one more giant cookie left. I sighed. "I'll take the second one, too, please". After all, no reason I shouldn't be nice.

* * *

**Another A/N**: Shout-out to iHeartLawliet for the review and advice! Thanks so much, chika! Oh, and so sorry that I didn't go into why Tay is here in the first place, I promise it'll be in the next chapter!!!

And again, please review, free cupcakes for everyone who does!

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very yummy looking cookie to eat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note, though what I would do if I did... =D

**Summary**: Just Tay taking a trip down Memory Lane... I wrote this at midnight or so, just couldn't sleep.

**A/N**: So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my computer got a virus so it wasn't working for, like, 4 days!!! In the meantime I've been writing up on my stories and even started a new one that I should have uploaded later this week. It's a Zemyx, got it from a random dream so, yeah... Hopefully I'll get things updated by Thursday!!! Oh, and I'm getting some of my loser friends to join and get profiles on here so I'll probably be busy reading their crap and messing with them LOL! *ahem* Andy Ackart!!!

* * *

_My stomach was in knots, though whether from nervousness or excitement I could not say. While walking down the elegant halls of the White House, I quickly checked my reflection in a passing mirror. My reddish-brown hair, which I'd spent twenty careful minutes straightening, hung neatly down to the middle of my back. After two hours of choosing an outfit, I chose an ensemble that was casual-yet-professional, in neither extreme._

_After a short walked that seemed to last for hours, my escort led me to or designated door and ushered me in, closing the door before he left. I didn't know what to expect. Am I meeting L here? Or will I just be given some sort of instructions? I tried to collect my thoughts as I sat down. Almost immediately afterwards, the one door in the dark room opened, two people entering. I'd almost stopped breathing. One of the two men was our current President of the US. With his dark blue eyes and wavy brown hair, he looked more like a well-aged movie star than anything else. He was only in his mid-forties, making him one of our youngest Presidents ever. And he was _always_ smiling. He seemed too carefree to be the leader of any nation, let alone the United States._

_The second man was entirely the opposite. His overall impression was that of an old, friendly grandfather. He wore thin circular glasses, the reflection of the lens' hiding his eyes. He had a white, bristly moustache which matched the color of his bushy eyebrows. He removed the hat he was wearing, revealing white hair underneath. As I stood up, to be polite, he tipped his hat and made a little bow before introducing himself. "I'm Watari"._

_I couldn't help but to smile in response as I gave him my name. The President sauntered past us and made his way over to a counter where there stood a coffee maker. Something about Watari put me at ease and I felt very comfortable near him. Returning with three cups of coffee, the President managed to gesture towards a quartet of cushy armchairs. 'One... two... three... f-. wait,' I counted in my head as we sat down. There were only three of us. As if to answer my internal question, Watari spoke. "L won't be joining us today, Mr. President. I'm sure you understand". The President merely shrugged and wove a hand through the air towards Watari, giving him the floor._

_"First, I apologize, Miss Morgan, that L will not be at this meeting today. However, you will most likely be joining him in a few hours' time"._

_I'll admit, I was a little disappointed, but a few more hours wouldn't kill me. Before Watari continued speaking, I tried as politely as possible to interrupt by putting a finger up. "Taylor, please'" I requested with a smile. Honestly, there very very few things that annoyed me as much as being called "Miss Morgan". It made me sound like an old Sunday school teacher or something._

_Watari inclined his head slightly in response before continuing. "I assume, Miss Taylor, that you have not been informed of why you are here?"_

_"I was told that I needed to come in and help with an investigation, and that I would be working with L". As soon as I finished speaking, the door opened and my escort from before entered, walked over to the President with a very serious expression, and whispered something in his ear. The President nodded and stood up. "It seems I have some urgent business to attend to'" he announced, rolling his eyes. I stood as he walked over to me and shook my hand. "Good luck with... whatever it is you'll be working on". With a flash of a smile, he buoyantly bounced out of the room, following the escort. I began to giggle as the door closed. "It seems your President is unconcerned with the threat his country is under," Watari observed._

_"Oh, no, he's just very relaxed about things. I can see his point a little: why stress and worry when your mind can function so much better in a happier mood? I think he means to leave the 'stressing out' to us, meaning, everyone else," I replied._

_"Hmmm... interesting. Well, I'm sure you would like to know why you are here, correct?". I nodded. "In that case, you were personally requested to work on this case, the details of which 'll explain in a moments' time, by the President. After weeks of debating, L and your President reached a compromise: we would be allowed to have free reign and total control of this case without government interference if we accepted one agent to work alongside L. He preferred to work alone but unless we accepted the deal, neither I nor L would be allowed to set foot here. L requested that we recive the best possible agent and your President chose you. Any questions so far?"._

_I did have one. "L would rather work alone, right?". Watari nodded. "Then won't he just feel that I'm getting in the way? I think it would be hard to work with someone who doesn't want or need your help"._

_"Yes it would. But as L requested to work with the very best, he trusted the President to make that choice. And he chose you. Do you feel there is any reason you won't be able to work with l?". I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak; in truth, working with L seemed very intimidating. "Very well. Now, we only have an hour to reach the airport, so I'll be brief. We have reason to believe that someone is attempting to overthrow the government of the United States of America. It appears to be an inside job. Currently, L is watching all computer activity within the government to track down any suspects and to obtain information. The reason L was asked to take the case was this: the takeover is being done entirely through technology. We don't yet know how this is possible, but as of yet, there are no indications that anything mass destructive, or any weapons of any sort, will be used or needed for this overthrow to happen. It is quote a peculiar case."._

_I nodded, thinking things over in my head. 'A peculiar case indeed'. "Is that everything you know," I finally asked._

_"Unfortunately, yes. From here on out, everything else is up to you and L". Watari stood, picked up his hat, and walked to the door. I followed him, asking, "Me and L? But what about you?". "I come and go as L needs me," he replied while holding the door open for me._

**XxX**

_I was anxious as we drove up to the hotel. Watari got out of the car, walked over to my side, and opened the door for me. Stepping back into the cab, Watari tipped his hat. I waved back nervously in return,not knowing what to expect next._

_Watari had given me the room number and key. My stuff was already up there. I got off the elevator and walked up to the room door. I knocked, tapping hesitantly at first. When no response came I knocked harder, until I heard a voice from the other side. "Come in". I took a deep breath and opened the door._

_From the beginning, I didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. In front of me stood a tall man, hunching over with his hands deep in his pockets.I didn't expect him to be so... young; he could've passed for eighteen f he wanted to, though I had a feeling he was still older than me. His pale skin painfully contrasted with his shaggy black hair, the same color as his wide eyes. Definitely not what I had expected at all. His expression had a thoughtful, calculating look as he stared at me and introduced himself. "I'm L". As he spoke, he rubbed one of his feet over the other; I noticed they were bare._

_I should have introduced myself, or at least responded in any intelligible way. Instead I stared at the man in front of me who proclaimed himself to be the world famous L, utterly shocked. 'This is him'?. L cocked his head to the side and observed me for a while, looking me over. "I already know who you are," he stated, then turned around and walked over to an armchair seated behind a table stacked with files._

_'This is L?'._

**XxX**

_"I'm curiou-" I began. L interrupted me with a sigh. "You're always curious," he complained. That wasn't fair, he's only known me for five days, how could he know what I'm always like?_

_"Can I finish?" I asked._

_"Can you?"_

_I ignored him and plowed on. "I was going to ask you why you sit like that"._

_"Then why don't you?" L was sitting in the middle of the couch, staring at the laptop in front of him. He sat hunched over, his knees to his chest, in an odd, crouch-like position; it was very hard to describe._

_"Fine. Then I will." I replied, smiling and rolling my eyes at his childish behavior. I skipped over to the couch and bounced next to him. I stopped bouncing , only to swing and kick my feet against the table in front of us. "Why do you sit like that?"_

_"If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning drops by forty percent"._

_"That much, huh?" was all I could come up with. Another question popped into my head. "Hmmm... why do you do that?"_

_"Do what, Miss Morgan?" he sighed, still staring unblinkingly at the screen. "Stick your thumb in your mouth. Does that help with your thinking, too?. He proceeded to ingore me. Now it was my turn to sigh. "I'm bored"._

* * *

**Another A/N**_:_ So yeah, I don't really like this chapter but I figured I'd post it anyway. Read and Review, you know the drill!!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Death Note or really anything awesome at all. I guess I do own this story though...

**Summary: **The last chapter really bored me but I put it up anyway. Don't ask why, I don't even know myself. So here is some more Taylor, who by some miracle is trying to be nice... trying.

**A/N:**I feel SO bad!!! I haven't uploaded anything in forever!!! I've written two and half chapters for this story, revised my Xion story, reread my Zemyx from two years ago and getting ready to post that one up, and started and new Zemyx all together. My computer got hacked into and got a virus so everything I had typed up so far is lost. Lost! Not to mention my last game of the regular soccer season was last Saturday, I've been sending in college apps, applying for my FAFSA, and getting ready for my ACTs and SATs!!!! So THIS week I'm taking SATsthe same day as my final soccer tournament (I'm playing in the second game, hopefully) and then I should be free to post things up more often. For now, I'm running around, waving my arms in the air screaming "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!". XP

* * *

I had a sense of déjà-vu as I re-entered the suite, my mocha ion one hand, the bag of cookies in the other. L was exactly where I'd left him, crouching on the floor, staring up at the screen. I set down my treats and walked over to him. Instead of speaking to him I picked up the empty teacup on the floor next to him and took it to the kitchen.

Soon after, I returned to the main room carrying a new cup of hot tea, a bowl of sugar cubes, and one of the huge cookies on a small plate. With a smile I set the teacup next to him and asked, "how many cubes?"

L looked over at me, then glanced down at the tea. His eyes continued to dart between the cup and my face until his gaze finally locked onto me. Was it me, or did he look... suspicious? I sat down, cross-legged, next to him and repeated the question. L continued to stare questioningly at me. "Miss Morg-," he started; I interrupted him by smacking my hand over his mouth. "Taylor. Please." I rolled my eyes, smiling, trying to be friendly.

L sighed but finally condescended. "Taylor, then. Is there any logical explanation as to why you've decided to stop being hostile?" I laughed, rolling my eyes again, and began dropping sugar cubes into his cup. Now that all my previous frustration had been vented, nothing could ruin my good mood. Plus, I had my own cookie to look forward to.

After tasting the tea I had handed to him, L stopped and reached for the bowl. I'd put _seven_ cubes in there! "Haven't you ever heard of sugar poisoning?" I asked. L just gave me a "get real" look, grabbed a fistful of cubes in his left hand, and began delicately dropping them in one-by-one with his right hand. When he was finished, I picked up the plate with his cookie on it and presented it to him with both arms outstretched, feeling very pleased with myself for being so thoughtful.

L set his tea down and stared at me, puzzled. "Are you okay?" he asked while putting his hand up to my forehead, as if checking for a fever. Once again, the Great L had managed to ruin my good mood. I set down the plate hard, breaking it into three large pieces. 'What do you mean, '_am I okay'_?! I am perfectly capable of being nice! What's wrong with you? Honestly, here I was thinking I should be nice and bring you something and you think something's wrong with me? Just because you- _Stop laughing at me!!!_"

About halfway through my pointless rant, a pronounced smirk grew on his face. Now he was lying on his back laughing almost hysterically. Since when did L laugh? I mean, actually laugh? And he thought something was wrong with _me_?

After his little fit of laughter, L sat back up into his usual position; I just crossed my arms and glared at him the whole time. He looked over at me, still grinning, then reached down for his dessert. "At least the cookie remained intact," referring to the state that my fury had left the little plate in. He _would_ worry about the condition of his desert. In under a minute, L had eaten the whole thing by carefully ripping pieces off between his forefinger and thumb an popping them into his mouth. He finished, turning slightly to face me and observed me with an entertained smile, occasionally slurping his tea.

I glared directly ahead, ignoring him, my arms still crossed. Where was all this positive energy coming from? This was the first time in the two weeks I'd known L that he was in a good mood. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I snapped. "What?!" I shouted sharply at him. L continued to smirk at me, amused by my 'hostility', as he called it. Then it hit me. Ohh... he was _trying_ to push my buttons. 'Well, it's working,' I thought grudgingly to myself. In an instant, L's facial expression returned to its normal serious, thoughtful state. "Thank you". My jaw dropped. "Huh?" I was shocked. Honestly I just expected him to keep antagonizing me, it's what I would have done if our roles were reversed; besides, deep down, I knew I deserved it. His puzzled look questioned my mental capacity. 'I-said-'thank-you'," he repeated slowly, as if I was a small child. "I-heard-you," I replied, mimicking his tone. 'I was just surprised, that's all".

"Here I am still trying to figure out what brought all this on," he gestured at the teacup and broken cookie plate, referring to my apparently not-normal acts of kindness, "and you are the one who's surprised. I find that hard to believe". Wow, the All-Knowing L finds it hard to believe something... how new that must be for him. "Uhh... I don't know, maybe it's my way of saying 'sorry'?" I shrugged, not knowing how else to explain my intentions.

"'Sorry' for what? I doubt you regret bothering me; it's what you wanted, correct?"

Right, so he ignores my existence and _I'm _the bad guy. "No, not _correct_. It was wrong and immature and I just wanted to bring you something to show you that I'm not entirely 'hostile'". He chuckled at my use of his word. "But you don't regret it," he stated as fact.

My temper sparked. Again. "How would _you_ know? If I didn't regret it, why would I bother apologizing in the first place?" I asked sarcastically. "You never apologized," said L, a smile in his voice. My fists balled up. "Are you _trying_ to irritate me to death?" I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"If I am?" he asked, looking wholly pleased with himself.

I let out an exasperated sigh, closing my eyes in an attempt to block L out. When that didn't work, I kept my eyes closed and focused on relaxing my tense muscles.

"If I am," he repeated, "I'd say it's working". I could just imagine the smug look on his face. It seemed I'd underestimated L.

I heard him get up and walk out of the room, followed by a faint crumpling sound coming from behind me. Just as I heard his footsteps return, I opened my eyes to see a white ball of something fly towards me and bounce off my face. Looking down, I discovered it was the bag that had held my cookie. Panicked, my heart rate rose, fearing that L had already eaten my own dessert. I could feel my eyes widen in fear, terrified as L dangled my cookie between his forefinger and thumb. He was glancing over it with his head cocked to the side, contemplating. "You wouldn't dare," I gasped.

"Wouldn't I…," he speculated. This was pure torture; what was worse was that he knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently he decided against it, very gently handing it to me. He then seated himself on the couch, leaving me in peace to nibble my cookie and ponder what payback L had in store for me.

* * *

**Another A/N**: Yeah, Read, Review, Rant, Criticize, Flame, it's all the same to me. XD

Yay, SATs are done! Now for the ACTs, lol! Oh, and for anyone who cares, I didn't win my tournament, but I did get to go to Panera's afterwards. You guys, the Turkey Aritchoke Panini is actually very good! I swear after all of my school crap gets done I'll upload more often!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note; my life sucks, I know

**Summary: **Just a little drabble untill I get on with the real story :)

**A/N: **Ok, I feel SOOOOOO bad I haven't uploaded in freaking FOREVER. I'm debating on whether I should still continue with the story anymore? Just let me know if anyone wants me to go on. If not I'll probably just stop altogether, though I still have afew chapters written out... but whatever, I'm babbling XD

* * *

"No! I don't want to leave yet," I exclaimed in horror; L had announced that we were to leave this hotel later this afternoon. "That only gives me about four hours!" And with that I dashed into my room to gather the necessities for my next activity. As I made a run back through the main room, L reached out an arm and stopped me, nearly knocking me over backwards. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in an extremely curious voice.

"I _told_ you! I only have four more hours left before we leave and I need to take a bath _now_," I shouted in exasperation.

"Are you telling me that all of this commotion is for a bath…?". Why couldn't he understand that? "_Yes_," I replied.

"He closed his dark eyes, probably in frustration, uncomprehending my behavior. I quickly started to defend myself before he could speak. "I've only used the jacuzzi tub once, and it's really nice, and I just want to say goodbye. I didn't realize we'd be leaving so soon and-". L shot a hand over my mouth to stop my rambling. I bounced slightly, eager to prevent what was sure to be a long interrogation between the great detective and myself over my obsessive need to indulge and relax. Besides, I deserved it, didn't I? I got my wish after a long, blank stare from L, who then rolled his eyes, dropped his hand from my mouth, and walked away.

Two hours later, I finally emerged from the bathroom, feeling fully rejuvenated. Not even L could ruin my jubilant mood. I skipped over to the couch and seated myself next to him. On the table in front of us were piles of packed up boxes, overflowing with various files. The laptop was shut. "So now what?" I demanded as I turned to look at L. I was impatient to leave, now that I had finished indulging myself.

To my intense surprise, L was asleep. I never thought about the possibility that L actually slept. Hell, I'd never even seen him close his eyes unless it was in response to a certain someone getting on his nerves; yours truly. He was in his usual position: knees up, feet curled, the tip of his thumb in his mouth. The only difference was that his eyes were closed and his head lolled slightly to the side. All that combined with the peaceful expression on his face made him look like an exhausted, small child. It was adorable. I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture. "Awww... how cute," I giggled as I hopped up off the couch and skipped around to make sure my stuff was packed and ready to go.

I returned five minutes later, to see a groggy L just waking up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Did you have a nice nap," I asked lightly. He blinked up at me with blurry eyes, dazed and disoriented. "I was actually amazed, I didn't realize you slept," I confessed. "Oh well, I guess even _you_, the great and wonderful L, need to sleep now and then, huh? Just like normal people," I shrugged, realizing that as… different as L was, he _was_ still human. I turned to get some coffee from the kitchen for the both of us. "I'm… not normal…?".

Oops; I'd stopped at the tone of his voice. I'd never heard him sound so unsure and, even worse, vulnerable. Or maybe that was just my mind trying to sucker me into a guilt trip? I turned, feeling bad for my poor choice of words. "I didn't mean it _that_ way, it's just… well… you're just… kinda…," I fumbled around for the right words, unable to explain what I had meant. "Hmm… you're just… different. Yeah, that's the word I want". L's expression was its usual calculating stare. His black eyes seemed wider than usual as he looked directly at me. "I'm different," he stated, though it sounded more like a question. With L, there was no such thing as "black and white". It was always grey; you just can't ever figure out _what_ he's saying.

"Well, from most people, yeah. Don't you think I'm different?". I was pretty sure he'd never had to put up with anyone like me before on a case, let alone in his life; I'm not exactly your "oh-so-serious" type of investigator, now am I? His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked thoroughly confused.

"No," he said, the matter-of-fact quality creeping back into his voice. A simple 'no' was all he could come up with? Please, we practically belong in two different worlds! And, once again, _I_ was the bad guy, all because of my big, stupid mouth. And L's astounding inability to understand anything. "Really? You don't think I'm different? At _all_?". I was truly curious. He responded with another 'no'. "Explain," I demanded; I simply just couldn't figure out his reasoning.

"Simply put," he began, "I think that you are you". Unsatisfied with his answer, I headed into the kitchen, ending the discussion. I didn't realize that L had gotten up, for he was now rummaging through the mini fridge next to me. I poured out two cups of coffee, silently handed him one, and returned to the couch to think about L's answer. '_What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean, anyway. I am me? Duh, who else would I be? And L is so different from anyone I've ever met…_'. My brow was furrowed in concentration as I tried to figure this concept out. I didn't notice that L had climbed and settled next to me, now holding a large slice of cake in his hands. In an effort to bring me back to earth, he placed some frosting onto his fork and flicked it at my face. It worked.

"Huh? What the _hell _was _that_ for," I complained as I reached up and felt flecks of frosting in my clean hair. "Eww, I _just_ washed it. I began to glower unhappily. L just smirked as he leaned over and used his thumb to wipe a glob of frosting off my forehead, then unexpectedly stuck it in his mouth. My pout disappeared, replaced by a mixture between utter shock and confusion. "I'm sorry," he said, trying not to laugh. "I did not realize that is not something _normal_ people would do". He was making fun of me.

I crossed my arms, the pout returning. "That's not funny," I sniffed. "I didn't even mean it like that. And since when are you in such a good mood? Do I amuse you, is that it?"; it was a rhetorical question. Apparently, he decided to answer me anyway.

"Yes," he replied simply. "Of anyone I have ever worked with, you are by _far_ the most entertaining". I didn't particularly like his use of emphasis.

"Glad to be of service," I inserted sarcastically. "Besides, shouldn't we get going?". Honestly, sitting here with L was staring to give me a headache. I couldn't remember what we had been discussing to begin with, our conversation had taken so many turns. "I suppose we should," he acknowledged and untangled himself into a standing position.

Bored out of my mind, I searched around for something to occupy my time with. We were in a small jet, fully decked out with anything and everything you could possibly imagine. Honestly, with all of this money, why does L… As a wave of sudden curiosity hit me, I turned to L and asked, "How come you never wear anything besides jeans and that shirt?". After a quick, irritated glance my way, L continued to ignore me as he had from the very beginning of this flight. My resolve remained unshaken. I just had too many unanswered questions about him. "How old are you?". No response. "Why don't you sleep a lot?". Still no answer, not even an inch of movement. "Why does everyone call you 'L' instead of your name? Is it because you don't want anyone to know what it is?". I was tired of being ignored. I knew my next question would get his attention for sure.

"Do you not like the name '_Lawliet'_?; I put an extra amount on his name, just lure him in. I grinned as an irritated look flashed my way. "How do you know my name?" he asked, obviously unhappy. "Watari told me," I answered truthfully, with an innocent tone to my voice, just to annoy him. "And why would he do that?" was his next question. His voice was deceptively calm, and I could tell there was strain hidden behind it. "Well, I don't know, you should ask him". L looked away and stared furiously ahead of him. But I wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"Where are we going?". I could see his hands clench themselves into tight fists around his knees, but L gave no other indication that he had heard me.

I sighed, wondering what it would take to get some sort of reaction from him. "You know, this isn't fair," I observed. "We're supposed to be working together, right? How am I supposed to help if you won't tell me anything about what we're doing?".

"In case you haven't noticed, life is not fair," L stated without bothering to look in my direction. How Rude. "Have you ever noticed th- ," he interrupted me with a sharp "no". Once again, I sighed and asked one more question: "Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"Always curious, aren't you," my partner mumbled, most likely to himself.

* * *

**Another A/N:** Alrighty, let me know what you think! Should I keep going? Reviews are much appreciated and loved :)


End file.
